


My Happy Face

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles hang out as Friends, Gen, M/M, Not a slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24





	My Happy Face

Stiles has known Derek for five weeks. In all that time, he has never seen Derek look happy; he's always scowling or frowning. Stiles makes it his goal to get Derek to smile.

"Why do never look happy?" Stiles asked him one day.

Derek looked at him, scowling, and said "This is my happy face, Stiles."

Stiles busts out laughing, "Dude! That's so messed up, I have to teach you how to smile." Stiles walks over to Derek. "Don't bite me." He begs before he pushes the corners of Derek's mouth up into a forced smile. Stiles tries to muffle his laughter, Derek looks funny. He removes his fingers and Derek's face falls back into a frown. "Dude, smile for me. I got to see what I'm working with."

Derek frowns again but eventually he smiles, the gesture lighting up his face. "Wow Derek, you look so much better when you smile." Stiles shoves him lightly, "You would have so many more chicks falling for you if you smiled! Why don't you ever smile?"

Derek frowns, "I have nothing to smile about."

"Fine, be a sour wolf. But I want to try something. Smile again for me." Stiles pulls out his phone as Derek smiles again and snaps a picture, sending it to every girl in his contacts with the caption: Breath taking?

Stiles looks up and Derek is still smiling, staring at this young girl. Stiles punches his arm, "Too young, man. Anyway, I will find something for you to smile about. Let's go shopping; I have a great idea."

"I hate shopping with you. You're a total girl!" Derek states dully.

Stiles frowns and pushes Derek. "Let's go, you'll love this."

"Fine"

Later at the store, Stiles is talking his buddy into making him a shirt that says I'm With Wolf Chow in Derek's size.

Derek laughs, "I'm guessing you're the wolf chow, Stiles." Stiles smiles at his victory of getting Derek to look happy.

"Yep! I'm the good brand though," Derek laughs again.

"And what brand is that?"

"All Stiles, no by-products or fillers." Derek bursts out laughing, slapping Stiles in the shoulder.

"Wow Stiles, you're crazy. How did I get such a crazy friend?"

"Well Derek, when a daddy loves a mommy they…" Derek puts his hand over Stiles' mouth, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Stiles." He removes his hand once he's sure the other won't say anything stupid.

"Dude, you asked." Stiles shrugs as his friend snickers.

"How long have you two been friends?" he asked.

"Five long grueling months." Stiles frowns at Derek and punches him on the shoulder.

"Well you aren't a cake walk either Mister. Speaking of cake…I'm hungry…" Derek and Stiles' friend both laugh at him. The guy's always hungry.

"Derek, you haven't seen anything yet. He gets crazier."

"Hey not fair! No ganging up on Stiles!" Derek grabs him in a headlock, "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" Derek just laughs at him, tightening his hold ever so slightly.

The other guy shakes his head at their antics, "Here are your shirts. That's $22.50, Stiles." Stiles pulls out the money but freezes before he hands it over.

"Shirts? I only ordered one."

"Dude I know you. I made one for you too. Derek's shirt says I'm With Wolf Chow and yours says 'No Fillers Or By-Products."

"Thanks dude, you're the best!" Stiles hugs the guy and pays him, walking away.

"Derek, let's put them on and walk around. I love watching people's reactions." Derek laughs but agrees.

"Alright," Derek slips his shirt on alongside Stiles and they walk around. People give them all kind of looks and at one point, one guy even asked Derek if he was single. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and asked the dude if it looked like he was single. The poor guy walked away bummed. Stiles let go of Derek's hand immediately after he left and they both burst out laughing, holding their stomachs. A blonde girl approached Derek and handed him her number. A few hours later, Stiles had few numbers but Derek had at the very least twenty.

"Dude, you got some many numbers! I think that Goth chick was the best." Both of them laugh and Derek laughs because he threw the number away as soon as he was out of sight.

"You were right Stiles, today was fun. I have to thank your dad for knocking your mom up." Derek says smirking. Stiles who is still laughing, laughs harder.

"See Derek, I'm always right. Go ahead and thank the sheriff. I will go to your funeral." Derek laughs and gets in the car to drive home.

"You still hungry?"

"Oh my god! Derek I'm so starved!" Stiles says this in a mock girl tone. Derek just laughs even more, his cheeks passed hurting to burning hours ago.

"Ok let's go eat, Stella." Derek smirks when Stiles frowns at the nickname.

"Pizza."

"We had pizza yesterday. How about Chinese?" Derek asked, not wanting to eat pizza.

"Fine, fine, fine. Chinese it is."

Derek drives to the nearest China Star. They are there for an hour, eating and talking. During that short amount of time, Derek got at least ten more numbers.

"Your smile is killer. You got like fifty numbers today." Derek smiles briefly but it turns into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I won't call any of these girls because I don't want a girlfriend. I just want to focus on rebuilding the house and school."

"Oh yeah…I hear you man. Sarah will kill me if she finds the ten numbers I got. I'm going to throw them out."

Derek smirks at him, "Is that all you got?"

"DUDE! Not cool! I'm not super freaking hot with a killer smile, so yeah that's all I got." Stiles exclaims, waving his arms.

An attractive brunette woman comes up to their table, leaning against Derek's chair. "He's right. He's really hot, but next to you, he's cute at best. You have to be the sexiest man I have ever seen…" Derek blushes while Stiles' mouth hangs open. The lady winks at Derek and places her number on the table.

When she walks away, both of them are laughing, holding on to each other as they get up to leave. Back at the house, Derek and Stiles are wrestling when the sheriff gets home. Because all stiles' girl contacts replied with drop dead sexy and a few "Is he single?" and "Is that Derek?" Stiles showed Derek and Derek tackled him. Then that's when the sheriff walked in.


End file.
